


Imagine…Proving To Chuck That You Can Get The Archangels To Behave

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [120]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Of course, Chuck thinks you won’t be able to discipline his powerful, archangel sons. But you’re determined to prove him wrong.





	Imagine…Proving To Chuck That You Can Get The Archangels To Behave

“CHUCK! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON’T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, I’LL MURDER YOUR GODLY ASS MYSELF!”

You threw the pan down, a hole burnt through it as you glanced around your house.

Everything was a mess.

The couch was ripped up, the walls were scorched and there were holes in the floor.

Actual, huge holes, that seemed to be never-ending.

Then there were those four morons, all sat on the floor, looking down like a bunch of five year olds.

“You gonna tell me what the hell happened?”

They all looked at each other, deciding they wouldn’t say anything, until Michael stood up.

“Of course you’ll snitch. Daddy’s little soldier, right?”

Michael glared at Lucifer, clenching his jaw.

“Y/n wants to know what happened. So I am going to explain”.

Gabriel sniggered, shaking his head.

“Always the goodie two shoes. Come on, Mikey. Just keep your mouth shut”.

Raphael nudged Gabriel, frowning at him.

“Let brother speak”.

He then turned to Michael, nodding eagerly at his older brother, who gulped, terrified of what you’d do.

“Uh, well…” he trailed off, eyes darting all around the room, refusing to look into your eyes.

“I swear, Michael. If you don’t tell me right now, I’ll go get that lance of yours and shove it so far up your ass, you’ll be tasting shit for the next century. Is that understood?”

You had your eyebrows raised, your face stern and hard.

“Well?”

“Take it easy on them”.

You turned to the source of the soft voice, Chuck stood behind you as he assessed the damage to the house.

“Take it easy? Chuck, your kids destroyed my house! My entire room is trashed. The bed’s broken. My clothes are ripped to shreds. Oh yea, and they still won’t let me know what the hell happened, or why they thought they can destroy everything I own!”

Chuck sighed, snapping his fingers as every broken wall and ripped sheet reverted back to its original form.

But instead of thanking him, you just crossed your arms and shook your head.

“That does what, Chuck? They still need to be disciplined”.

“Y/n, they’re archangels. I’m pretty sure you can’t discipline them”.

You stared at your boyfriend, a smirk on your face.

“Oh really? Well, you’re on”.

“Michael! Get in here!”

He appeared behind you, sweating and panting.

Everyone told you angels didn’t get tired, but you’d given the boys enough chores to keep them occupied for a few days.

They were tired and moaning, but you were going to make sure they knew you wouldn’t hesitate to discipline them when they did something wrong.

And you knew Chuck was impressed with how the boys were doing.

Sure, they treated you with some respect.

But the way they were following your orders, not even daring to speak back to you, was impressive.

Chuck sat on the couch, watching as Michael mowed the lawn, Lucifer painting the entirety of the house and the garage, both inside and out, while Gabriel and Raphael planted a few new flowers and vegetables.

Of course, you had a lot more work for them.

You’d already made them clear out the basement and turn it into a nice little bedroom for when Cas or Balthazar came over.

Then you’d had them do the same with the attic, just in case they both showed up at the same time.

After that, you had job after job after job for them.

They huffed and puffed beneath their breaths, but didn’t dare say a word to you.

You’d make it a point to show them not to get on your bad side.

You didn’t care if they were your sorta-kinda-archangel-step kids, who could murder you without having to lift a finger.

You were in charge of this house. 

No matter how much older or more powerful they were, you’d make sure they knew how to behave.

“Chuck?”

You peeked into the bedroom, Chuck sat at the desk as he continued writing whatever book he was on now.

He turned, his glasses coming off as he smirked at you.

“I know. I know. You win”.

You giggled, walking over and sitting in his lap, your arms locked behind his head.

“Damn right, I won. Now, you gonna give me my prize?”

He bit his lip, his cock twitching in his pants.

“What prize is that?”

You leaned down to his ear, biting softly, before you whispered seductively.

“Get rid of the boys. Send them off to the Winchesters, or heaven, or wherever. I want an entire week with my man. Sex, food, cuddling and shit load more sex”.

Chuck kissed your neck, before his hands gripped your ass, lifting you as you squealed and throwing you onto the bed, trapping you beneath him.

He lifted his hand, snapping his fingers, before his gaze darkened.

“There. Gone and they won’t be getting back in here anytime soon. Now, why don’t we get started on that sex part?”

You hummed, gripping his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

If there was one benefit to having God as a boyfriend, it was the infinite stamina and the billions of ways he could make you come.

The next week would be a lot of fun.


End file.
